1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to exercise machines. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to a weight training machine utilizing two torque arms to vary perceived weight resistance without employing a motor or electronic means.
2. Description of the Related Art
In keeping with the fitness craze that has been part of the popular culture for the last decade or so, there has been a proliferation of new, exotic exercise machines. However, virtually all of today's conventional strength equipment is built with significant limitations that fall far short of delivering the means for physical challenges that would optimize the training effect sought by so many people in fitness today. Have you ever wondered what it would feel like to perform a set of 10 repetitions on a weightstack machine, where every repetition allows a maximum effort? That is the goal of high intensity training applied to weightstack machines. However, unless there are extraordinary measures taken by the user, it is impossible to achieve this goal in any practical way, on conventional weightstack machines. Thus, conventional machines require greater time and result in wasted (or inefficiently applied) energy for the serious user.
No matter what group a person is in (the basic maintain-and-stay-fit-group or the eat-sleep-dream-breath-iron-pro-bodybuilder group) there has been both a scientific and pragmatic realization that a fundamental shift to higher-intensity, shorter-duration strength training is the smarter, more economical and more efficient way to exercise. Examples of related art, as cited in the accompanying IDS, disclose conventional systems that utilize electric motors to achieve desired results when performing exercise routines. Also disclosed are systems that employ torque cams, and variable resistance. However, none of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to disclose an exercise machine employing a dynamically controlled resistance technique as will be subsequently described and claimed in the instant invention.